Reading The Future: Percy Jackson Edition
by Satan's Lovers
Summary: Basically, demigods from the future and past join the gods of 1923 to read the PJO books. Family bonding and PERCABETH. Rated T for my paranoia and possible future language.


**A/N: While it may take me some time to update, keep in mind that I intend to finish the entire series and then some. Also, keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so BE NICE. Other than that, enjoy! ~Mason**

**Disclaimer I am not Rick Riordan, and therefore do not own anything. However, I do own it all in my dreams.**

It was the year 1923, and the gods were presiding over the new Empire State Building, which was now known as Olympus to the immortals. They had been in England just before that, and were now quite jumbled in the wake of the War of the World. The gods were currently as comfortable as they could be, what with the changes happening all around them. However, they were adjusting, as much as they could anyway.

If you just happened to stumble into the throne room on this particular day, you would be able to see how the gods weren't always at each other's throats over the smallest detail. No one was bickering on December 21st, save for the two who never quit. You can most likely guess who they are. Everyone knew that they were just hiding their true feeling for each other, except for Poseidon and Athena. Luckily, that was about to change.

A small note fluttered out of the air, landing right on Artemis's head. That was apparently hilarious to Apollo for no apparent reason, and he burst out laughing. Aphrodite muttered something to Ares about how Apollo had way too much sexual tension than what was healthy, and Ares in return barked out a low laugh. No one else paid any attention to him, figuring he was just laughing at his half-brother making a fool out of himself once again. Aphrodite just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well, daughter, will you read the note for us?" Zeus asked in a way that clearly said, 'eat it or taste lightning bolt.'

Artemis merely nodded, took the note from on top of her head, shot an arrow at Apollo, and began to read.

_Dear Olympians,_

_I know you are not used to notes falling out of the sky, and must think me crazy, but here me out. A group of demigods are about to be transported here. Some of the children you may know, while others might be more of a welcome surprise. Anywho, you must not kill anyone –cough__**-**__ Zeus and Ares –cough-, or turn any of the men into jackalopes –cough- Artemis –cough-. Basically, just play nice, okay?_

_If you displease me, I will issue a warning, and if you fail to comply a second time… It won't be pretty, let's just leave it at that._

_Best of Luck!_

_Mason_

_P.S._

_Due to a whole bunch of science that I really don't understand but had to due with alternate universes, the people you are about to meet will not have their future changed in any way, shape, or form._

Artemis put down the letter and stared at the shocked faces of the gods and goddesses surrounding her. "Well, that was certainly interesting," Hestia said in her quiet way.

The others nodded their agreement. "Well, I suppose we should get ready to greet our guests," Demeter suggested. However, as she was displeased and Hera's stately manner was not to be broken even then, the queen swept out of the room, going who knows where.

'Ready or not, here they come,' Poseidon thought as a portal of space and time itself tore its way through the roof of their throne room. That was his last coherent thought before every thought was wiped from his mind when he saw the heroes assembled there.

Nico's POV

When he saw everyone else around him, his first emotion was relief. Then, as he spied Percy and Annabeth unconscious on the ground, tangled in an embrace, it quickly changed to shock, then horror. The last time they had seen each other, it was to long for him to want to think about. He quickly grabbed his canteen of nectar and saw Thalia- wait, THALIA!?- reach for her ambrosia. They leaned down, choosing to ignore for the time being the fact that the other was there, and focused solely on getting their leaders back on their feet, or at the very least, conscious.

When the couple on the ground began to open their eyes, everyone surrounding them breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned back, suddenly exhausted. That was when they saw everyone else, and Nico had seen enough ghosts in the underworld to know that standing before them were heroes only outdone by Percy and Annabeth themselves. After seeing and getting over the fact that they were in front of some very influential people from very Ancient Greece, he noticed the gods, and bowed low, bending at his waist. The others took notice soon after and followed his example.

"Well, I do believe that explanations are in order, don't you think?" Apollo remarked in a very poor British accent to Hermes.


End file.
